What a Night
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: What a Night' was all Naruto could say!


Oh wow everyone, hello! It's been such a long time since I had written anything. I'm sorry to those of you that read my other stories and have asked me to continue and now I shall! Sometimes I have 3 hours breaks on Tuesday and Thursday at school so I decided to start writing again! Thank you for the support I have still gotten to this day! As for this little story, I've seen it play out in my head for a LONG time but I never really knew how to get it started but I hope I do a good job. Please feel free to review and no flames please. All works belong to the original author, except for this story, which is…ya know, mine! Enjoy!

What a Night

"I-I'll be right back Naruto-kun. I'm going to the restroom to wash up really quick," called out Hinata as she let go of his hand and headed towards the bathroom in his small apartment.

"Alright cutie! I'll wait for you here," he replied with a smile as she returned the gesture and headed in the opposite direction.

Naruto sat on the couch and sighed as he heard a door closing not too far off from where he was. It had been about three months since the incident with Pain and Hinata's confession. After learning Hinata was safe, his heart literary flipped! He felt so relieved after those words escaped his teammate, Sakura's lips. He found her a few days later enjoying the breeze on Team 8's training grounds. From then on, the two had become a couple. Both couldn't be happier! Her father had approved their relationship, and of course, how could he not! Naruto HIMSELF had saved the village from practically a war from the Akatsuki, so Hiashi would be crazy to say no. But enough said, he had approval from 'Hiashi-sama' as he would address him whenever he saw him or went over to the Hyuuga compound and Hiashi seemed very fond of the boy as well.

But back to the current situation, Hiashi was going to a meeting with the Iron country's Lord, taking Hanabi with him to discuss issues of the clan, leaving Hinata alone for the week. Hinata had told Naruto the week before and he offered her to stay with him the week and she had agreed. Today was the third day, and Naruto had promised training in the morning, cinnamon rolls for Hinata in the afternoon, ramen in the evening and at dusk, heading out to the training fields to watch the night sky.

Naruto looked over to take a glance at the clock across from him in the room: 6:50 P.M. He looked towards the window but his head snapped back as he heard the bathroom door open, revealing Hinata walking towards him wearing her signature white and lavender jacket, with her purple-blue pants reaching just above her ankles with a pair of her favorite black sandals. Naruto flashed his signature grin," Ya ready to go cutie?"

"H-Hai," she replied as she walked towards him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with an orange spiral in the middle, accompanied by the necklace given to him by the Godaime herself, hanging loosely around his neck; Followed by his signature orange pants and black shoes that went up to his ankles.

Naruto stood up as she stood next to him and they both headed out to the training field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then I was like RASENGAN! And he was like 'GAH' and I sent him FLYING!" Naruto was waving his arms around, adding more 'emphasis' to his story of how he beat up these thugs that he and Jiraiya had encountered throughout their travels.

"And then, and then he was like 'uhhhhhh' on the floor and another came at me and then I was like KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU and I kicked his ASS!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's antics and he told his stories.

"Ne? What's so funny huh Hinata-chan?" He asked questioningly as he turned the doorknob, letting her in the apartment first.

"N-Nothing Naruto-kun. That was an amazing story," she said with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"IT WAS! Hm, what time is it?"

"Ano…," Hinata turned to look at the digital clock next to her, "N-Nine twenty-three."

"Really? We were out for that long?! Wow, it felt like we weren't even out for twenty minutes!"

Hinata giggled again.

"What's so funny huh?," he playfully asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer only to begin tickling her side. Hinata began to erupt in giggles.

"Na-Naruto-kun i-it's tickles!"

"What? I can't hear ya!"

"Hahahahahahaha Na-Naruto-k-kun! Hahahahaha"

"Nope, sorry you gotta tell me what's so funny first," he said as he continued his little 'game', and landed a small peck on her cheek as he brought his fun to a halt. Hinata looked up at him, trying to catch her breath after laughing so much and blushed as she continued to admire him. He brought up his left hand to her face to place a stray hair behind Hinata's ear, making her blush at the gesture. His own blush began to spread across his cheek as he slowly closed his eyes and started to close the space between them. Hinata's blush began to get bigger (if possible) as their lips touched.

'_Ah'_ Hinata's hands were on Naruto's chest as he continued the kiss and Naruto slowly pulled apart to find her still in her small daze. Her eyes slowed fluttered open to find Naruto with a small blush across his face, flashing her a toothy grin. She blushed looking at him with a smile as he brought up the same left hand to scratch the back of his head nervously.

The truth was although after three months of dating, they had maybe kissed five or six times, and all of them nothing more than small pecks to the lips or cheeks but nothing big yet. They would hold hands and hug but again, anything outside of that hadn't entered the relationship. Little did both know that was going to change tonight.

"So um, Hinata-chan, are you feelin' sleepy?

"A-A little."

"Alright lemme go set up stuff for the night then. Do you need another set of clothes or are you good for tonight?" he asked as he began walking towards his bedroom, with Hinata not too far behind.

"No N-Naruto-kun I'll still use the ones from last night but um…do you mind if I use your shower a-again?" she asked suddenly finding her sandals very interesting, with another blush forming on her face.

Naruto blushed as her heard her mention the shower."Yeah of course it's fine"

"Arigatou"

"Alright why don't you head on over to the shower and get cleaned up and I'll set up things here!" He flashed another grin.

"Arigatou N-Naruto-kun" she replied as she headed towards his closet to grab a light blue top and bottom pajama set that was still a little loose on her that Naruto had let her borrow with she was staying over. She sent him a small smile as she headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

'_Well while she's in the shower, I should fix up my bed_', he thought as he heard the water beginning to run. We went to the closest, and picked up a blanket and a pillow...all he needed for the night and carried it over to the couch fixing his bed for the night. He let out a yawn, turned off the lights, took a seat on the couch, and turned on the TV, suddenly finding an action movie the best thing on at the moment. After about 30 minutes he heard, the water stop and minutes later, Hinata came out wearing his light blue pajamas, pulling them up again for the millionth time.

'_She looks so CUTE!'_ He thought as she stood at the bathroom entrance, smiling back at him. "Your t-turn Naruto-kun," she giggled, snapping him back from his thoughts.

"Heh sorry it's a bit big but those are the SMALLEST I have and they still don't fit you," he laughed.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, t-thank you"

He smiled as he got up and walked towards the bathroom, but not heading in before giving Hinata a peck on her cheek and smiling the door behind him. Hinata headed for the kitchen to get a drink of water to pass the time as Naruto came out of the bathroom. After a few minutes, Naruto emerged out of the steamy room, with pine green pajama pants, and a soft green long sleeve shirt with an orange spiral in the middle and pine green sleeves. He blushed as he saw her coming towards him with a shy smile on her face, taking her hand in his and walking towards his bedroom.

The light was off and there was no intention from either shinobi to turn it on. The room was perfectly light by the moonlight coming in from the window next to the bed enough for both of them to clearly see their surroundings.

Naruto led her to the bed and took a seat on the end, while Hinata joined by sitting on the bed on her knees. (I'm sorry I don't know what it's called but it's not having your legs crossed it's like how you sit on your knees I'm sorry I don't know what it's called but I hope I kinda get across what I'm trying to say! Anywho, back to the story!) Naruto sent her a flashy smile and Hinata once again couldn't help but blush.

"Well good night Hinata-chan!"

"G-Goodnight Naruto-kun…I hope you sleep well."

Naruto couldn't help but blush. She looked so cute to him he couldn't muster up a response. A blush began to spread across his cheeks and didn't noticed he kept staring at Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

"N-Naruto-kun?"she asked as she came a bit closer to look at him now, slightly elevated by her knees and both her hands in front of her on the bed for support. Naruto still remained quiet. He began to move his lips closer to hers "…Hinata-chan…"

She turned completely red as she saw him closing the gap between them and felt she was about to faint when his lips touched hers.

'_Naruto-kun…_'

At first, the two just stayed like that for a few seconds until, although in the same position, Hinata's eyes shot up wide open. Naruto had liked her lips! She turned redder and blushed as she looked at his face to find Naruto still kissing her, as red as she was, staring back at her. She looked at him for a moment and closed her eyes again beginning to lick his.

'_H-Hinata-chan….'_

He blushed as he closed his eyes again and licked her lips again, begging for entrance. She obliged, blushing as she felt Naruto's toungue beginning to slowly massage hers.

"Ah!," she sighed as she tried to gasp for air in the kiss, still not being able to believe what the two were sharing. Naruto blushed as he continued the kiss, not wanting to break away but from the lack of air…he didn't really have a choice. He slowly opened his eyes as he began to pull back, but not before planting another peck on Hinata's lips. Hinata slowly opened her eyes after the peck, a small trail of saliva running down the corner of her mouth, panting for air.

Naruto tried to catch his breath as well, turned even redder as Hinata reached up and wiped the slowly moving trail for her lips, completely red, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. They both continued to stare at each other as Naruto finally snapped back from his daze, breaking the moment they both were sharing.

He brought his left hand to nervously scratch the back of his neck. "Well I uh…eto…I'll let you get t-tp bed Hinata-chan, heh heh have a good one!", he said as he got up, leaving a dazed Hinata still on his bed. As soon as he got to the doorway, he felt a pair of hands on his right one, turning to find a very cute, but red Hinata looking back at him. He let out a small blush.

"Ano…Naruto-kun…will you spend the night here…with m-me?"

Naruto was as red as they got. "Y-Y-You want me to spend the night with you?"

Out of embarrassment, Hinata could only nod.

"A-Are you sure Hinata-chan?"

She nodded again. "I-I trust you N-Naruto-kun," she replied giving him a look he couldn't resist.

"H-Hai," he responded as Hinata slowly guided him to the bed and began to get it ready.

"Here let me do it cutie!"

He let go of her hand and set it up for the both of them, letting her climb in first and him following. He blushed as he felt something warm moving next to him and looked to find a VERY red Hinata snuggled up to his chest to his left. His blush spread as he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him and his right hand behind his neck.

"G-Goodnight Naruto-kun," she said as she snuggled closer to him, looking up to look at him one last time before drifting off to sleep.

He looked down and laid a small peck on her lips. "Goodnight cutie!," he replied giving her a toothy grin. She blushed and looked down into his chest, embarrassed. Of course both were nervous to death, but drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Naruto felt an odd feeling and began to stir.

'_Hm? What is that?'_

As he slowly opened his eyes, he tried to lift his right hand, but found it was quite impossible for him to move.

With no luck with his right hand, he tried to move his left hand but blushed and stopped as he felt something soft.

'_Huh? What the-?'_

He stopped at lifted his head up a bit to get a better look. Hinata was laying on TOP of him, with both her arms around his neck, and her face buried at the crook of his neck and somehow, her oversized pajama top had traveled up and was now to her mid stomach and what do we have here? Naruto's hand on her left hip. His eyes widened. He blushed as he ran his hand just a bit up to where her top was to bring it down and couldn't help but take note of how SOFT her skin was. He pulled it back down with a blush on his face. As he did, Hinata began to move a bit.

"Mmmmmmm…."

'_Oh CRAP! Is she waking up?! If she is I am SOOOOO DEAD! ARGH! WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoI- '_

Naruto completely blanked out as Hinata had shifted her body upwards now with her breasts close to his face,and Naruto nervously looked down to find his face almost SQUISHED by her breasts! Naruto almost had a nosebleed! He began to feel even more uncomfortable as he began his pants to tighten up and he stared at her chest and noticed a bulge in his pajama pants. He needed t get away NOW! He quickly got up, apologizing millions of times in his head to Hinata and ran to the restroom. Hinata woke up through the movement and found Naruto running out the room in the direction of the bathroom. Naruto dashed inside, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat on the toilet cover,completely red.

"Na-Naruto-kun..are you alright?"

'_That's Hinata-chan's voice!'_

"Erm uh…yes I'm fine, just uh had to use the bathroom!!!!," he replied nervously.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun", and let a sigh of relief as she heard her footsteps getting farther and farther away.

'_CRAP THAT WAS CLOSE!!!!!! STUPID BODY! But Hinata-chan she…I don't think she knew what she was doing! After all, I don't think she would do that herself like that….but…I…' _he then snapped out of his daze and took another sigh of relief and headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water and back again to the bedroom.

As he walked in, he noticed Hinata laying on the side he had been sleeping in and made his way to the opposite end of the bed, quietly taking a seat. He looked over his shoulder and found Hinata quietly asleep again. _'ARGH WHY IS SHE SOOOO CUTE WHEN SHE SLEEPS?!'_

He made a mental note to 'punish' her for being so cute by tickling her until like he would say, 'kiss for Naruto-kun?' and she would give him a peck on the cheek and he would stop but it was seen as a game for the young couple.

He laid back in bed and turned to face her, not remembering much after that with sleep beginning to consume him once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of sleep, Naruto felt a slight tug on his hand. He began to stir, and knew he had fallen asleep on his side. Due to his eyes, still not adjusting he began to see if feeling where he was could get him anywhere. Could this time be different?...Well, you COULD say that…but then again, I wouldn't!

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the position he had gotten himself in now. He then realized what the tug on his hand had been earlier! Hinata had been facing the wall, with Naruto snuggle up against her back; Their legs intertwined, one hand on her back, the other had somehow made her pajama top travel up to her mid stomach again and his arm was snaked around her waist, while his hand laid on TOP of her left breast NOT TO MENTION, that again, somehow, throughout her sleep, Hinata was unware of what she was doing. Her right arm curled to her chest while the left held Naruto's left hand in place.

'_OH CRAP!'_ He tried to slowly move his hand away without waking her but wasn't successful. He started sweating bullets, thinking of a way to get away before he began to get even more 'excited'.

'_I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!'_, he thought as streams of anime tears ran down his whiskered cheeks. _'Should I just make a run for it like last time?! I can always stay here but if I do, what happened last time could happen again and if I'm caught, I'll have an angry Sakura-chan running after me after Hinata tells her what happened! Either way I'm DEAD!_

Naruto was stopped from his thoughts as he felt Hinata move again, this time making it easier for his hand to slip out and head once again towards the kitchen. He gulped down three glasses of water and let out a sigh. That was close too! He glanced in the direction of his kitchen clock that read: 2:40 A.M.

'_I don't Imma get much sleep today.'_ He thought as he headed back to the bedroom and went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stirred as she felt the warm, morning sun's rays on her back. She deciding to bring her pillow closer to her one last time before she decided to open her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. She felt her pillow 'snuggle' into her chest even more than it was before.

'_W-Wait! Did my pillow just move?'_

She opened to eyes to find (that's right) Naruto facing her, with his face buried in her chest, and both of his arms wrapped around her body.

'_Na-Naruto-kun?!'_

Her heart began to beat faster, feeling like it would break from her chest, and her eyes widened, blushing at the site. She felt Naruto beginning to stir and titled his face upwards, looking up lazily, but still on his 'pillow' until his eyes shot wide open, and a red face.

He quickly moved his face away,"W-Wait H-Hinata-chan, I can explai-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", screamed Hinata as she head-butted him sending him crashing to the wall and hitting his back against the wall.

'_What a night…_' was all he could think as a Naruto with a bruise on his forehead, and bloody-nose, passes out on the floor.

* * *

Well that was it! I hope you all liked it! Please read and review thank you very much!


End file.
